The Avengers:The Heroic Age
The Avengers:The Heroic age is an American animated television series by Marvel Animation in cooperation with Film Roman, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team the Avengers. The show debuted both on Disney XD and online in the fall of 2018.The series initially features a team based on the roster for the original Avengers, composed of Iron Man, Giant-Man, Hulk, Thor, and Wasp. The team is later joined by Captain America, Spider-Man, Nova, Scarlet Witch,and Falcon in the first season, and Ms. Marvel and Vision, Hawkeye, Black Panther, and Quicksliver in the second season.The series has no direct relation to the history of the mainstream Avengers comic titles or its characters. Joe Casey,Joe Kelly, Duncan Rouleau and Steven T. Seagle, known collectively as Man of Action, developed the series and were executive producers on Seasons One and Two. Plot when the villainous Loki appears and frees 75 of the world's most dangerous super-villains from the Vault, the Cube, the Big House, and the Raft, the Earth's mightiest heroes assemble a crime-fighting alliance called the Avengers. The Avengers team consist of Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Wasp, Giant-man, Nova, Spider-man, Scarlet Witch, and Falcon. So The Avengers must travel across the world to catch the 75 super-villains that escaped from the four prisons and stop Loki's Master plan as well as other threats that come to Earth. Avengers Captain America (Steven "Steve" Rogers) is a super soldier from the second world war who was frozen in ice, but defrosted decades later to join the team. He has greater strength and reflexes, as well as wielding an impenetrable shield. He is the leader of the Avengers. Iron Man (Anthony "Tony" Stark) is a billionaire who wears a suit to ensure that the shrapnel that impaled him during an attack would not reach his heart. At the same time, the suit contains various weapons and has various models. Thor '''(Thor Odinson) is The Norse God of Thunder, and the future king of Asgard. He wields Mjolnir, an indestructible hammer that can control thunderstorms and lightning. Thor is a member of the Avengers. '''Hulk (Bruce Banner) is the scientist of the group, and turns into a giant, green superhuman after a gamma radiation incident. Giant-Man '(Henry "Hank" Pym) is a world famous scientist. He is the inventor of the Pym Particles and a member of the Avengers, He has the ability to grow in size; his strength grows proportionately. '''Wasp '(Janet Van Dyne) is the first female member of the Avengers. She is a fashion designer as well as superhero, and uses her small size and superior agility to outwit opponents. '''Spider-Man (Peter Parker) is a normal graduate and photographer for the Daily Bugle that was bitten by a radioactive spider, and was given wall-crawling, web-shooting, super-strength, reflexes and enhanced agility abilities, and an ability he calls spidey-sense, which he uses to warn him if he is in danger. His origins as Spider-Man resulted when his uncle Ben died. He carries his uncle's last words with him everywhere he goes: "With great power, comes great responsibility." He has a witty sense of humor, and at most times he jokes along with Nova and Wasp. Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) is a Mutant Sorceress and a member of the avengers, Scarlet Witch posses "hex bolts." These gain her the ability to affect probability fields to cause unlikely events to occur, and can make objects spontaneaously burst into flames, rust, or decay. Nova '(Samuel “Sam” Alexander) is the newest member of the Nova Corps, Sam Alexander wears a helmet that gives him access to the Nova Force, which grants him superhuman strength and durability, flight, energy projection, universal translation and the ability to survive in space. '''Falcon '(Samuel Wilson) is an American superhero. He works for S.H.I.E.L.D. and is a longtime partner and friend of Iron man who wears the Falcon armor. The wing pack is capable of detaching itself from the rest of the armor to become "Redwing Mode" and fly by itself to the point where it can whip up tornadoes. The Masters of Evil The Masters of Evil is a super-villain team created by Loki in order to fight the Avengers. '''Baron Zemo II (Helmut Zemo) is the American descendant of the original Baron Zemo and obsessed with defeating Captain America and is the leader of the Masters of Evil. Black Knight '(Nathan Garrett) is a trained High tech enforcer for the Masters. He rides a motorized steed and has an advanced electronic lance. '''Radioactive Man '(Chen Lu) was a scientist from China who was exposed to raditation, altering his body and granting him superpowers. He is able to emit dangerous levels of radiation, often in the form of deadly blasts. 'Whirlwind '(David Cannon) is a mutant who possesses the ability to rotate his body around its lengthwise axis at superhuman speeds and can create tornado's at will. '''Melter (Bruno Hagan) is a super-villain who possessed no superhuman powers. All of his powers were derived from his Melting Ray weapons. Klaw (Ulysses Klaw) is a human villain who has been transformed into solid sound, and who wears a sonic emitter on his right wrist as a prosthetic device. Crimson Dynamo '''(Anton Vanko) is a Russian armored villain with Various heavy repulsor and conventional weapons of the armor and a long time enemy of Iron man '''Abomination (Emil Blonsky) is a Russian-American spy who was exposed in the gamma rays with Samuel Sterns and Bruce Banner. He seems to have a tough personality and usually says "ain't". Moonstone '(Karla Sofen) was a psychologist who used her abilities to manipulate her patients. One of them was the original Moonstone, who Sofen convinced into giving her the Kree Lifestone which gave him his powers. Karla absorbed the stone and acquired its powers, with which Karla became a criminal for hire. '''Green Goblin '(Norman Virgil Osborn) was experimenting with a formula that would make him superhumanly powerful when the chemicals exploded in his face. After this accident, Osborn spiraled into insanity. Attempting to achieve power beyond his wildest dreams, Norman planned to become the most powerful mob boss of all. Remembering a giant green goblin monster from childhood nightmares, he created a costume that reflected that monster, and he became the original Green Goblin. To prove his power and establish his reputation, he targeted the young superhero Spider-Man as his victim of choice, starting a neverending obsession with the wall-crawling superhero that would turn each other into their nemesis. 'Graviton '(Franklin Hall) was a genius scientist who worked for S.H.I.E.L.D and Nick Fury. An accident at his labs gave him the power to control gravity fields and want mad with that power. '''Madame Masque (Giuletta Nefaria) is an Expertise hand-to-hand combatant, Superhuman durability, reflexes, and agility and Mastery in firearms and guns. she uses her Mask's cloaking technology for invisibility as well as impersonating several other characters. The Mask has the ability to copy some of the physical abilities of the target, though it has to scan it first. 'Tiger Shark '(Todd Arliss) was swimmer who took part in the Olympic Games. He later damaged his spinal cord when he rescued a drowning man. Desperate to regain his swimming ability, Arliss willingly participated in an experiment by the scientist Dr. Lemuel Dorcas. using DNA of a tiger shark and of the Atlantean/mutant hybrid Namor, the process changed Arliss both physically and mentally: he now had razor-sharp teeth and gills and had become savage and predatory. Becoming a super-villain and calling himself Tiger Shark. Category:The Avengers Category:Disney XD Category:Marvel studios Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy